dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 36
Metal Imbalance is the 36th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Max is in the D-Lab looking over all of the Dinosaur Cards the D-Team has collected, but he looks around to see the Lab suddenly in a decrepit state. He sees both their and the Alpha Gang's chibi main dinosaurs and tries following them, but they keep moving farther away until the scenery is replaced by the Mesozoic. Suddenly, the voices of the dinosaurs start pleading for him to "Save us" as the sky darkens and a meteor storm rains down fire; after the theme song, Max awakens, having fallen asleep in class. At Zeta Point, Dr. Z examines a new boulder of Alpha Metal ore, retrieved from Antarctica by the A-Team (discovering Ed had bought a sandwich instead of filling up their craft's gas tank), saying it's nowhere near enough before having Tank smash it open. It splits in half, one half falling at him; he catches it but throws his back out, and Ed hits a button to lower them down to the room below, leaving the boulder above. Later, the metal is combined with that recovered last time to produce a ball at most 6 inches in diameter; it still needs to be refined, but it can't be refined without a working reactor, but their reactor can't be brought up to working condition without refined Alpha Metal. Seth is meanwhile experimenting on the Velociraptor card he found in Australia, altering it into a triangle shape. Meanwhile, the D-Team are taking a field trip to an ironworks, which the A-Team fly over and drop Alpha Droids into, intent on using the facility to refine the Alpha Metal. As the class retreats to the bus, the D-Team sneak in to investigate, while Michelle realizes they're gone and runs in after them. Max manages to snatch the Alpha Metal ball from Ursula, but the Alpha Droids get sent after them. Seth shows Dr. Z the new Velociraptor card, saying that it contains multiple Move Cards, but Ed calls in to report that—Dr. Z correctly predicts that "those little runts" had found them and stolen the Alpha Metal before Ed can tell him; Seth volunteers to assist at the ironworks. Michelle runs into the Alpha Gang, and Ursula summons Terry when the D-Team shows up. Chomp is summoned to fight, almost beating Terry, but Seth arrives in his jet and takes control of Terry, using his new triangular Velociraptor card Moves to easily defeat Chomp. He describes himself as a scientist who is "helping" dinosaurs to evolve into what they may have become had the meteor not wiped them out, but Max decries his ambitions as madness. Zander snatches Chomp's card, and the Alpha Droids have captured Rex, Zoe, and Michelle. Refusing to accept an ultimatum of his friends for the Alpha Metal, Max runs over and threatens to toss the metal ball into a vat of molten iron. Seth give his word that if Max throws the ball in, he will get his friends back, also affirming the metal has nothing to do with dinosaurs. Max tosses in the ball, and Seth makes Zander return Chomp's card and his friends, much to Max's and the rest of the Alpha Gangs' surprise; Seth also reports that the refinery is "going to blow sky high". As the Alpha Droids retreat and the D-Team escapes to the bus, Seth launches a small capsule of Dinomond Amber powder into the vat with the Alpha Metal, triggering the reaction. Within ten seconds, there is a massive explosion, almost tipping the bus over, and replacing the refinery with a large crater in the ground. Seth's jet retrieves the now-refined Alpha Metal and the Alpha Gang leaves. After seeing how the refinery is just "gone", the D-Team reaffirm their resolve to stop the Alpha Gang. Battles Max/Chomp vs. Ursula/Seth/Terry Ursula summons Terry to attack the D-Team and Michelle (who hits his head on the low ceiling). Max summons Chomp and lures Terry to a wider area; in chasing him, Terry takes too wide a corner and crashes into the wall. As Seth arrives, Terry bites Chomp by the tail and tosses him. Ursula tosses Seth Terry's Alpha Scanner as Max triggers Lightning Strike, but Seth activates Critical Block, and the Velociraptor trio stops Chomp from using the Move, knocking him to the floor. Terry charges, but Chomp rams him, knocking him over. Chomp hits Terry with Electric Charge, knocking him into the wall and almost defeating him. However, Seth triggers Final Fury, the Velociraptor grabbing Chomp and smashing him against the ceiling and floor, defeating him. Terry returns to his card a second later from exhaustion. Seth/Terry win (technically) New Cards *Critical Block move card *Final Fury move card Quotes (the D-Team are discussing what "protecting the dinosaurs" means) -Zoe: "We are protecting them—from the Alpha Gang." -Max: "Yeah, I know that. But is turning 'em into cards and keeping them really the same thing as saving them?" -Zoe: "Well, I suppose you have a point there." -Rex: "I wonder if what they really mean is saving the dinosaurs from extintion?" -Zoe: "As if we could change what happened millions of years ago! Come on, Rex." -Max (to Chomp, Ace, and Paris): "I sure wish you three could talk." (at the iron refinery) -Michelle: "Now, the part of the field trip we've all been waiting for. I hope you packed something tasty for lunch like the mayonnaise and banana sandwich I brought. Hey! Where'd it go? Don't tell me! I think some criminal must have stolen my lunch!" -Max (on the side): "If they did, they're gonna be sorry when they bite it." -Zoe: "I think she just forgot." (Dr. Z correctly guesses that the D-Team have taken the ball of Alpha Metal) -Ed: "How did you know?" -Dr. Z: "I just say the worst thing I can think of and I'm always right!" Trivia *This episode displays Seth's tendency of holding a card still and slashing the Alpha Scanner down onto it instead of the other way around. This does not carry over into his usage of his own Dino Holder. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime